


A Paralegal with Potential

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss Jensen, Embarrassment, Fluff, Lawyer Jensen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Paralegal Jared, SO MUCH FLUFF, Student Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared calls out for someone to hold the elevator for him when he's running late; however, he isn't expecting to be met with the bight green eyes of his boss, and work crush, Jensen Ackles. Jared proceeds to embarrass himself on the short elevator ride. Luckily for him, Jensen has a sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paralegal with Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my most wonderful muse, beta, and best friend, Supernaturally_Bonafide15. Thanks for keeping me sane at 3 in the morning and giggling with me at all times of day. <3 
> 
> So... a version of this story actually happened. Apparently when I get stuck in an elevator with my department manager at work, I tend to get a bit tongue tied and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, without thinking about it first. Oh well :) If you can make a story from it, then it's worth it! 
> 
> I obviously don't own Jared or Jensen (darn :( ) I simply borrow them from time to time to play with in my own mind and then put them back (mostly unharmed).

“Hold the elevator, please!”

A hand slapped out against the door that was sliding shut, slim fingers catching the metal as it slowly pushed back open. Panting slightly, Jared slid in the entrance, jiggling his coffee cup in one hand and the case files in the other while he tried to maintain his balance. “Thank you so much! I’m running a little-“

Jared’s words quickly stopped as he looked up and met the bright green eyes of Jensen Ackles; one of the law firm’s youngest and brightest lawyers, and Jared’s boss. Ever since starting work at Kripke, Manners, and Singer, Jared had had eyes for a lot of things, including the newest member of the company. It wasn’t just Jensen’s astonishing looks that had caught the eye of the interning social work student, but also the characteristics that Jared had seen of the other man. The firm was known as one of the best when it came to working with the underprivileged, sick, and injured. Jared knew that Jensen had the compassion and generosity to fit in with the entire work firm.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ackles.” Jared quickly looked down at the floor, shuffling the files around in his hand.

Jensen smiled, adjusting the glasses that sat on top of his nose. “Please, Jared. How many times have I asked you to call me Jensen?” Jared swallowed as he watched Jensen reach over and push the button, the rolled up sleeves of his white dress shirt catching on his tan arms, revealing the shadow of a tattoo beneath the fabric. “I’m assuming you’re going up to twelfth?”

Jared nodded slowly, a small smile spreading his dimples a bit further from his mouth as he stared down at the file in his hand. He gulped before quickly taking a drink of his coffee.

“So, Jared. Where were you coming from in such a rush?”

Glancing up shyly, Jared nodded toward his to-go cup from the coffee shop across the street. “I took a quick stroll around the park and then grabbed some coffee from next door.”

Nodding, Jensen smiled at Jared. “It is a beautiful day for a walk, isn’t it? That sun. It’s perfect. I was thinking about going for a run on my lunch.”

“Yeah, it is beautiful out. It’s pretty windy out though, but as long as you have pants on, it’s not so bad.” Jared stopped suddenly as he realized what he had said, noticing Jensen’s confused look turn into an amused smirk.

“Pants?”

Stepping from one foot to the other, Jared shuffled the files to the arm already holding his coffee; an exasperated sigh escaping as he nervously ran his free fingers back through his hair. “That’s not what I meant. I meant, opposed to if you were wearing, like, a dress. Oh God, not that I wear a dress of course! And not to say that guys _can’t_ wear dresses! Just that _I_ don’t wear…”

Jensen’s eyes widened a bit as he began to chuckle; teeth showing as his head fell back and his shoulders shook. Jared groaned. “I’m just going to stop digging this hole that I’m in over here.”

There was a short pause while Jensen tried to control his laughter, before looking at Jared with a straight face. “Though if you were digging a hole, it would probably be beneficial to also wear pants.”

Jensen snorted as he began to laugh again and Jared stared before breaking out into laughter as well. Both men were still laughing as the elevator door opened and Jensen held out his arm for Jared to exit before him.

Moving down the short hallway, Jared swiped his badge before opening and holding the door open for his boss. “Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen stopped, shooting a mock glare Jared’s way. “What did I just tell you?”

Blushing, Jared stepped to Jensen’s side as the two men began making their way down the long hallway. “I’m sorry, Sir. I mean… Jensen.”

“You’ve been here now, what? Four months?”

Jared nodded, sipping once more at his coffee. “Yeah, I’m interning here while I get my Bachelor’s degree in Social Work.”

“And how do you like it so far, Jared?”

As the two men neared Jensen’s office, Jared handed one of the other assistants the files he was carrying before continuing to walk with Jensen. “I love it here. The work that you guys do here is amazing. I’m very proud to be working with y’all. I just wish I could do more.”

A look of confusion crossed Jensen’s face and he turned to face the taller man as the two stopped outside the mahogany door to his office. “What do you mean, Jared?”

“Well I mean, I’m just a paralegal, Sir.”

“A paralegal with excellent potential.” One of Jensen’s hands came down to rest on Jared’s broad shoulder. “I saw all of the work you did for the Morgan case. I was very impressed, Jared. And I look forward to seeing what you do for this company in the future. You never know; we could always be looking for a good social worker in the future.” Jensen’s hand rubbed along the back of his neck as he stepped into his office. “And I’d be happy to put in a good word for you.”

“Really?!” Jared’s smile grew as he watched Jensen sit down behind his desk. “Thank you so much, Jensen! I promise I would pay you back somehow.”

“That wouldn’t be necessary, Jared. It would be my pleasure.” Jared waved before turning to leave. He was stopped, however, as Jensen cleared his throat. “Actually, Jared?” The taller man turned, a questioning look on his face. “Yes, Sir?”

Jensen’s fingers brushed against the back of his neck again, as his eyes seemed to glance at a spot on the wall behind Jared’s head. “Actually, there is a way you could pay me back.” Jensen nodded at the coffee cup clutched in Jared’s fingers. “Next time you need a fix, maybe you could stop by my office and pick me up? I’d love to get coffee with you. Well, if you wanted me to get coffee with you. If you even wanted coffee? Or maybe tea? I guess I don’t even know what exactly you’re drinking-“

“Jensen!” Jared surged forward, one of his long fingers pressing against Jensen’s plump lips, a smile pulling his dimples wide. “Slow down! Take a breath.” He chuckled as he watched his boss take a deep breath. “And it would be my pleasure to get coffee with you. Tomorrow morning. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Jared’s smile grew as he left the corner office, sashaying his hips a little on the way out. His smile was mirrored on the face of the man behind the desk; Jensen’s head dropped down to land on the surface as he groaned. _‘Yep, a paralegal with excellent potential.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly to be continued?..... For now, thanks for reading my short little story. Comments and kudos are pie for this Dean-Girl.


End file.
